Mai-Dorei - OST Chronicles
by CrimsonKou
Summary: STORY ON HOLD - In this new series, our heroines must adapt to their new lives in order to save the verse. Will they be able to change the fate of slaves in the Obsidian Empire? Can their devotions to one another withstand new trials? Come find out! - WARNING - Futa Story! Not Dark/Torture ShizNat! Actually a funny, cute story. AU and slightly OOC. NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLZ READ!
1. Author's Notes

_**Once my story is complete, these notes will be moved to the final chapter. I am doing it this way because: From now on I can keep my readers up to date using only this first chapter. Thus helping prevent false chapter alerts. Second reason being I would like to keep the reviews on the same chapter for now. If I keep moving these to the back, no one will be able to review the latest release. Thank you for your patience and understanding.**_

_**Kou**_

**{ - OST - }**

***NEW* - AUTHOR'S NOTE III - *NEW***

Good news for the trolls! This fic is now on hold until further notice.

Seriously though, it's been a fucking shitty few days. I burned my hand 3 days ago (it's better no worries), which kept me from writing. Then my bedroom flooded 2 days ago. Yes I said flood. I'm currently in a battle against mold and it's kicking my ass. I've had to throw away so many things, I could be considered a hobo. Sleeping on the floor is fucking awesome. Now if only I could break a mirror, while having run under a ladder, on my way to shoot a unicorn, I'd be set for luck.

I'm really sorry guys. =( Hopefully I can get back on my feet soon. Sadly till then this story is as dead as my rotting desk.

**{ - OST - }**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE I**

Wows! Extremely epic amount of reviews! Thank you all so much for your support and kind words. I truly appreciate it from the depths of my heart. I'm so stoked to keep this train rolllin'! Please continue to review and tell me what you think. If at any time it seems I'm falling behind, please feel free to pm and politely remind me of our mutual desire to see this fulfilling story to its conclusion. ^_^ I tend to get sidetracked from most of my projects by World of Warcraft. I role-play and can get rather heavily involved.

One of my greatly appreciated reviews caught my eye and think I should probably explain myself a little lol. It was from Amish4life and I totally agree that slavery fics turn me off too. **But** my story isn't actually going to be going along any dark lines. Sure it'll be in the undertone but I promise it will not touch this ShizNat pairing. This will make sense when you all really get into this next chapter. I'm also going with various writing styles throughout this fic. So no, it's not just going to keep being diary like. Try to imagine how reading a Quentin Tarantino movie would feel like. This is the style I'm to go for, because come on Quentin is boss. I wish I could be that creative naturally, but a girl can try. XD Anyway if this style is annoying to you, feel free to discontinue reading. This is simply the way I wish to carry on my story so please respect that. As to the plot, I'm not simply going to dedicate a whole slew of chapters to the political and social workings of this universe. That method to me, is extremely annoying. Walls upon walls of text with no break to check in with the actual true focus, the characters, irritates me. I'm writing a ShizNat fic, not an Obsidian Empire one. So, I will reveal the plot, but only in measured doses. **Please also keep in mind, this is an erotic fanfic.** Although saying this does **not** mean I'm going to just let it run without any sense behind it.

Please keep opinions not listed in the following, to yourself. The only reviews I will respond to are exampled by the one answering Amish4life. Only comments on clarifications, corrections of grammatical errors, and of course those of the appreciative variety, will be responded to.

Oh! I also apologize for not adding a futa warning to my original first chapter. I was so excited with how it came out, I totally spaced letting everyone know that this has always been meant to be a futa fic.

**{ - OST - }**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE II**

Since I began writing this fic, I hadn't played **any** video games. I was suffering major **withdrawals**. The results were, my pre-ordering of Dead Space 3, and finally purchasing Borderlands 2. I tried to abstain but the Kou simply could **not** take it anymore. I'm a _**huge**_ gamer my dear readers, I've been playing video games since the NES was young. Gaming is my passion and I'm actually writing here for a kind of practice. My greatest dream is to write for video games. Creating RPG Yuri games for Western gamers... I honestly don't know when I'll snap out of it... **But**, blowing up my phone with review alerts, will help me in escaping gaming. It has helped recently, which is why I'm posting this author's note.

So in answer to guest reviewer Anon, sadly my update times are going to be longer now. I'll guess around 1 ½ weeks (or a bit longer), from here on out. Also, I am my own Beta and I like to go over my chapters before release, quite a few times. Which adds to time between chapters, I'm really possessive _**and**_ OCD over my work, so that can't be changed to shorten time. Really sorry about that but you know, artist quirks. Bright side is, this method is how I've improved my writing. Can't learn unless you make the effort to recognize and fix the mistakes yourself.

On another note: If guest readers can please add a name (a single letter/number, I don't care) when you ask me a question, that would help me out. It's better then me writing: Guest, I meant this. Guest, I meant that. It'll help everyone understand who I was answering too.

I'd also like to say, if I receive personal preference reviews masquerading as constructive criticism, I **will** respond defending **my** creative choices. Every reviewer I have answered because of their nonacceptance of my writing style, has said they have the right to say what they will. Yet they **refuse** to offer the author the same courtesy and have the cheek to call me defensive. I will say this now to avoid confusion later, **I** as an **author**, also have the right to defend my work. I request PM's over issues so that I may converse with the reviewer, to better understand what was misunderstood. This helps me as an author and you as a reviewer to better understand both sides of an issue. If you simply review as a guest, how do you know you are even helping an author if they can not even speak to you about what was said? In my opinion it is unproductive and a waste of words. Reviews in my eyes are for the betterment of a story, **not** for your own personalized enjoyment. Please remember that what you may find odd, can be a great joy to another reader.


	2. Speech Key

**{ - OST - ****Speech Key - }**

If everyone can try to remember all this stuff, that would be awesome. ^_^ It may not feel beneficial to you right now, but as you read along it'll make complete sense. I write like this because I want to keep you all heavily invested in the flow of the story. Also, it'll waste a lot less of both our time, by not forcing me to write things like: "She spoke authoritatively, with an underlying menace." Not having to do that, frees up a ton of my brain power for more productive things. These speech keys carry the same meaning in first person and third person view.

**Text:** Is emphasized. Not yelled, but strongly spoken.

Text: Is emphasized also, but not as strongly as **bold**.

**Text:** A person being spoken to like this, might want to start running... **fast**. If it's not directed at anyone, it's just a ton more emphasized then any of the above.

_**Text:**_ ...Get the space coffin ready. The speech has that much finality to it. If it's in all caps it's not a question of if they die, it's _**when**_.

'Text': Means that word is extremely sarcastically spoken.

_Text: _Snarky emphasis. Sarcastic, but subtlety so.

"_Text":_ Subconscious dialog.


	3. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I do not own Mai-HiME, it belongs to Sunrise.

**WARNING!** This story will contain **FUTA**! If you're not into that run now and never look back. I don't want a single comment about this in a negative light. I am warning you right **NOW** that this is a **FUTA** story! That is all.

**{ - Obsidian Slave Trade - }**

It has been 250 years since the signing of the tenuous peace pact between Earth and the Obsidian Empire. The war had been long and had taken many lives, from both sides, much to the Empires astonishment. After all, Earth was located in a tiny system with really only one host planet and many small outposts on its other system worlds. Though it was soon learned that humans are surprisingly tenacious, near suicidal when greatly out numbered and threatened. Humanity also demonstrated how intelligent and deadly they can truly be, by utilizing their reverse engineered technology to great effect. After a particularly successful raid, in which one of the Empires most seasoned planet crackers the Miroku was destroyed, the Empire began to see the potential of human allies. Thus the Otome Peace Pact was born. The major details of it were, a stop to all attacks on Earth, humanity would be immediately allowed into the Empire, and the last but most important detail...

**Humanity would be made to supply young adults for the Intergalactic Slave Trade Federation.**

After all, **this** was how the Empire learned to control its population and its various species. One species could not be allowed to over breed and threaten the others with numbers. Also interbreeding is considered an essential genetic leap. Just imagine! A half breed with the ingenuity **and** tenacity of a human?! Finding the answer to this question was what ultimately motivated the Empire.

So with all this in mind, Earth began its selective breeding program: HIME (Homosapien Intelligent Manufacturing Enterprise). Volunteer couples would enroll in the program to produce custom made offspring for sale through the Federation. The couple would be entitled to 15% of the sale price upon completion of purchase. The more engineered the child, the higher the purchase price. Also the earliest the human can be sold, is the age of 18. This is done to both ensure sexual maturity and allow time for tests to be run, providing proof of the HIME's quality. Every trait (be it mental or physical) and coloring of the child, was able to be made to order helping enlarge the sale price. Pre-orders are allowed to only the most wealthy and trusted of customers.

The Fujino's of the Fuuka Territories were one such customer... This is the story of their purchased human, Natsuki Kuga.

**{ - OST - }**

_-Natsuki-_

Since I can remember... I've been told I was made for someone. I am one of the hundred meant to be sold this year. When I first realized I was only born to be sold by my parents, I was devastated. How could they consciously make me this way and **sell** me like a piece of furniture?! All of my attributes suddenly started to make complete sense. After all, human females aren't usually born with a penis or are as muscular as I am. The lack of love and affection from my father, let me know just who's idea it was to sell me in the first place. I look nothing like him, thankfully. All he decided to give me was the color of my eyes, bright but deep forest green. I look just like mother... Long black hair that shines blue in the light, pale sharp features, and her intelligence. My mother is a scientist, a very important one now. But medical careers are expensive to pay for and my father is a lazy pile of, well you know. That's how the plan to sell me for the Pact money was made.

I'm turning 18 tomorrow...

Tomorrow the Federation will come knocking and I'm off to the human market ship, the HIME Star. Nice name for a slave pen ain't it? Sigh, I promised myself I was passed being bitter but I can't help it. After today my decision making abilities (the few that I had anyway) are to be taken away. Probably forever...

Mother made a lame attempt at comforting me, telling me I'm a pre-order... yay. At least I won't have to stand naked on the auction block I guess. Thanks for small favors folks. Honestly, I hadn't even been able to see myself naked for more then a few seconds since I hit puberty. Chastity belts are all the rage in fashion accessories for Himeians like yours truly. They want to make sure the merchandise doesn't get a chance to spoil itself. Yup that's right, I'm a virgin. At least, till tomorrow that is. I never even got a chance to masturbate! **Yes**, it's as painful as it sounds. I didn't even really know how big I was, till this morning at my final check up. Yeah totally not hard for me to get **very** happy with just a little touching. Well I'm proud to say I'm pretty big, haha. I guess the species I was made for likes em long and thick. My breasts are nothing to snub your nose at either. Not huge but they are nice if I don't say so myself. I can also be glad they ordered me hairless, except of course for my scalp and eyebrows, so my testicles are nice and smooth.

I can only hope my mate to be isn't some weird looking alien... If that turns out to be the case, I will have no choice but to castrate myself (I'd so do it too). Hey I haven't been forced to wait this long to be expected to bed some horrible fish thingy or whatever!

Well its off to sleep now. I was told to get lots of rest since tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a day.

**{ - OST - }**

_-Shizuru-_

Ara, I am so excited! Tomorrow afternoon I will finally be able to see and smell my mate up close. The Federation has been kind enough to send photos of her since she and I turned 10 and I was told the good news. My family line had been chosen, when I was born, to mate with humans and have half breed pups! The many species of the Fuukan Territories could only allow one gene pool from each home-world to be chosen. Since we are still fairly new to the Empire, we had to wait our turn to be given a chance at mating humans.

My family has and will continue to be, very important in ensuring peace between Fuuka and the Empire. The Fujino are a powerful dynasty and own all of the dark matter mines on planet Viola. Dark matter is the most valuable resource of the intergalactic community. It powers many essential hyperspace systems. Not the least of which are the various space ships and stations in existence.

The Fujino have ruled Viola with a kind but powerful hand since our defeat of the Marguerite Empress' tyrannical rule. Planet Viola's political system is a matriarchal... Well other species refer to our structure thus. In all honestly, we do not have a gender that others refer to as 'male'. Our offspring develop very differently in the womb. If there are too many 'female' pups, some will then begin to grow 'male' genitals and vice-versa. The litters are thus always balanced with the same number of 'female' to 'male' pups.

I have been counting the days to my 18th year since I turned 16. That was the age I received a photo of my mate having won a swimming competition. She looked so beautiful and powerful in that photo. Long dark hair wet and slicked back, strong arms holding an enormous trophy over her head, stomach muscles flexed from laughter and eyes shinning with joy. The smile she wore, was one I **desperately** longed to be the source of. That night I began dreaming of her and have been aching for her since. The very next day, I set out to beg my sires permission for us to be together when we reached 18. It was originally planed for us to be bonded on our 21st year, but I simply **refused** to wait that long. In exchange, I was forced to promise not to carry any litters until we both turned 24. A small price to pay to be with her.

Well that is enough for today, I really must get some sleep. I must strive to be at my very best, for my first steps into adulthood.

**{ - OST - }**

**AN:** Yes I'm still alive. I know I haven't written in forever but I do other things besides write. I might update my profile to say what exactly I've been doing since my last story attempt. **Meta Ent Lovers** has transformed into this in a way. That story was sadly lost, so this is what is taking its place. Please review and tell me what you all think of my set up so far. Encouragement to any writer is a great motivator to getting stories written and finished.

Kou


	4. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I do not own Mai-HiME, it belongs to Sunrise. Fumiko, is owned by me. Other disclaimers at end of chapter.

**WARNING!** This story contains **FUTA.** If you're not into that, run now and never look back. I don't want a single comment about this in a negative light. I am warning you, this is a **FUTA** story.

**{ - Obsidian Slave Trade - }**

_-Natsuki-_

They weren't messing around when they said **early** morning... 5 am?! Talk about getting shafted for beauty rest. At least I didn't have to worry about packing or anything. My body is the only thing anyone wants... They've got me wearing this aluminum foil looking suit, I feel like a damn pop tart. I was allowed to keep my stuffed wolf Duran though! It's the only gift I've ever received that wasn't a body, stamina, or mental booster. I remember the day mother gave him to me. She cried then. That was the first and last time in my life I thought that maybe, just maybe... she did love me and didn't want to sell me.

Well good news is, I seem to be one of the few that are a bit spoiled. Once we were being sorted for the transports from Saturn's moon Titan, a small group of us were separated from the much larger mass. From all the little whispers we were able to throw at each other, we're all pre-orders. Seems our purchasers spared no expense. I'm gonna go ahead and guess that since we're extremely expensive, they can't risk putting us on the regular transport ships. Those things look like damn rectangular cattle wagons... Oh wait, that's what they are. Our chariot is an M15X-CLAW battle cruiser, the Bahamut. The ship is **sweet**! It kinda looks like a mating of a galactic fighter and one very pissed off dragon. I was able to see some of the outer weapons arrays and battery shields while waiting. Yeah, pirates will probably **not** want to take that baby on.

**{ - OST - }**

"All HIME acquisitions, prepare for boarding." the hanger intercom blared.

Natsuki stood from her seat in the small sectioned off area of the Federations export terminal. She looked to the remainder of the waiting area and noticed the not so lucky masses begin to fidget. Admittedly she was very nervous herself but refused to show weakness to anyone. Not even herself. She had Duran tucked into the inner pocket of her suit and instantly found some comfort having him close.

A duo of porters and several armed guards began forming a single file line with her and the rest of the pre-orders. The collars that were forced upon them on pick up (made to deter fleeing) was chaffing her. She adjusted it hurriedly while in line. Since she and the others were so costly, their collars lacked the explosive charges of the regular issue model. After all, it's much more cost and time effective to knock out and discipline a pre-order, then having to create a new one for future purchase. The remaining humans on the other hand... were **extremely** replaceable.

After about 10 minutes of shuffling, they were all safely secured for their surprisingly short trip. The HIME Star was only 50 or so galaxies away. Natsuki decided to get some sleep while she had the chance.

**{ - OST - }**

_-Shizuru-_

Oka-han and I, have been out shopping for my mate since our arrival on the HIME Star. Naturally there are many shops on level 3 that offer various styles for the coveted pre-orders. One such style, I believe it is referred to as 'biker', is particularly pleasing to me. My Natsuki will look so good in the rather dashing outfits and new top of the line collar I have selected for her. The collars given upon receiving a pre-order are rather ghastly and uncomfortable from what I have observed. The new one is slim and built for the ultimate comfort of my Natsuki's wonderfully slender neck. The colors are electric blue with customized green markings of ancient Violan calligraphy. The markings read, "Natsuki, Shizuru's eternal love". For I do love her. I've loved her since the very first photo I received of her. The control bracelet I now have the pleasure of wearing, is of the loveliest gold with purple calligraphy. It reads, "Shizuru, Natsuki's most special being".

**{ - OST - }**

"Shizuru dear, it is time for us to be on our way." Shizuru's mother, Grand Empress Fumiko* Fujino of the Eternal Blossoms, spoke gently. (She is the current Violan ruler)

Shizuru looked up from the rack of swim suits she was browsing, to nod politely at her dear mother.

"Ara, time flows easily while one is shopping for such kawaii outfits." Shizuru giggled. She then handed a pair of blue and white swim trunks and its matching bikini top, to one of their trusted attendants.

"Senoh-han, would you kindly settle our business here? Her highness and I must be on our way." Shizuru asked while smiling kindly at Aoi.

"It would be my honor Grand Princess* Shizuru." Aoi replied faithfully.

"Come then my little rose, lest we arrive tardy for your most anticipated appointment." Fumiko teased.

That said, Shizuru grabbed her oka-han's hand and tugged it playfully to get their entourage moving. Being royalty, the shop had been closed to all but the Violan envoy. Their bodyguards quickly settled into formation around their charges as they moved out onto the main thoroughfare. Chie Harada had been recently promoted to head of Shizuru's security detail and was currently radioing the advance team. Said group was in the process of securing the areas assigned to the Fujino's.

In just a few moments Shizuru would finally be able to meet with her destiny.

**{ - OST - }**

_-Natsuki-_

Well this is awkward. When we got here, they made us change into this lame work out gear. I'm now sporting a silver muscle shirt that's a bit tight. These black spandex shorts they've got me in... leave absolutely **nothing** to the imagination. I'm not even allowed to tuck my cock down to preserve some kind of modesty, bah! My family jewels are out here for all to see. I guess this is the point, but **damn** at least give me a minute to get used to it. But I can't ever be that lucky... After I was done getting 'dressed', I was led into this human hamster cage. It's basically a huge clear cube with a bolted down seat in the corner and a few feet of walking space. They've got us all lined up in these things. We're separated but we can at least still talk and hear each other through these things. I can see the auction podium from my cube. This whole place looks like a weird chrome convention center. There are booths with their dressed up mannequins spaced out around the area. A lot of those clothes better not be anywhere in my future. They're that bad looking. Crowds are starting to trickle in looks like. The front of my cell has a somewhat see through SOLD sign and a small data pad mounted on it. I assume it contains my genetic details and all the other possible things they tell the purchasers. I hope the sign helps keep these aliens from coming over to look at me like a zoo animal. Sigh, the carrot top next to me just made it more awkward around here.

**{ - OST - }**

"Hi, I'm Mai Tokiha." The flame haired woman introduced herself, to the currently seated and huddled over Natsuki. Mai was trying to get over the embarrassment she'd caused both of them when caught staring a little too long at the bluenette's... shorts. Honestly it just surprised her how anyone could move around comfortably with something that big between their legs. Also, even though she wasn't into women, the other girl was quite striking. So who could blame her really! This is what she tried to tell herself anyway.

"Um, hi..." The bluenette replied with a light blush on her face. "I'm Natsuki Kuga. Just Natsuki is fine."

"Great! You can call me Mai. Listen, I'm really very sorry for being rude earlier." Mai said with a bowed head.

"Uh, it's okay. It's just something I have to get used to I guess. Who knows, maybe this is **all** we'll ever get to wear..." Natsuki retorted grumpily.

That statement produced a smile from Mai, since she now had good news to share.

"Actually, these are just for the benefit of the aliens attending the auctions. They can't be allowed to see us completely bare but they can get away with seeing us wearing these clothes. We're all pre-order here, and the Federation likes showing off their most expensive humans. To encourage sales of course." Mai finished with the smile now completely faded.

"I was wondering why I was even out here in the first place. Thanks." Natsuki said while finally making eye contact.

_'Wow, those are some very colorful eyes.' _Mai thought.

"Do you know who bought you? Sorry if that seems forward of me, but there really isn't much else for us to talk about." Asked the carrot top.

"Nah, it's okay and I know what you mean. Apparently I'm for a family named Fujino." Natsuki replied.

"Wow, Really?!" The bluenette cocked her head upon hearing this exclamation.

"What do you know, that I don't?" Natsuki prodded.

"The Fujino have ruled over planet Viola for over 1500 years. They are the wealthiest and most powerful dynasty of the Fuukan Territories. The Territories have only been allied with the Empire for about 450 years, which is a short amount of time in galactic politics. Even working against the Empire's elitism concerning new species, the Fujino have made **very** powerful friends within its highest echelons. They're already allowed to just send voluntary Violans to the Federation. That's one **important** family you're going to be mated into." Answered the still shocked Mai.

"Wow, _**totally**_ not any damn pressure on me now!" Wailed Natsuki.

"I wouldn't worry too much Natsuki-san. They've had us all custom made after all and failure is never a result of a Himean." Mai tried to sooth.

"I know you're probably right, but still... Oh hey, do you know when they'll finally let us move on from here?" Asked the bluenette.

"It shouldn't be much longer since it's really getting crowded in here." Mai replied while sweeping her hand over towards the mingling aliens.

Natsuki blushed when she realized quite a few them were staring and probably wondering what they were talking about.

At that moment a figure broke from the mass of onlookers. It made it's way toward Natsuki's data pad. This particular alien was kind of were-cat looking, having a long black tail and matching cat ears on it's head. It looked female. She had a scar in the shape of an X on her face.* She flicked through some screens on Natsuki's data pad hurriedly. Satisfied, she then turned her brown eyes to Natsuki and gave her the universal sign to stand.

"I think you should do what she wants Natsuki-san. You don't want to get into any trouble before getting picked up." Mai warned.

With a sigh, Natsuki silently agreed it probably was best not to fight anything right now.

The were-cats eyes roved over her body. She reflexively licked her lips when her eyes came to rest on Natsuki's tightly bound manhood. _"Yay, here's to feeling like a piece of meat." _Natsuki thought bitterly. The were-cat then smiled creepily and hurried off toward one of the many employees stationed near the cubes.

"Mai, **please** **please** tell me that can't have been one of the Fujino?!" Begged Natsuki.

"No Natsuki-san, it wasn't. From what I've read, the Fujino species is best compared to foxes, not cats." Laughed out Mai.

"Thank the Gods for that." Natsuki sighed gratefully while retaking her seat.

"Natsuki-san, it seems it's time for us to say goodbye." Stated the flame haired woman, with a helpless smile.

Natsuki turned to see an employee and 2 security guards in the process of opening her cube.

"Listen, I'll try to see if they might let us keep in touch okay? I mean we're in the same situation and maybe they'll let us be friends? It's worth a shot right?" Natsuki said, trying to ease the red-heads obvious nervousness over not ever being able to talk again.

"Yes, please do, and good luck Natsuki-san. I hope they're nice to you." Mai bid.

"Right back at ya Mai."

She was soon lead down several corridors as they made their way toward the sector housing the ready rooms.

Upon arrival, "**Strip**" was the first thing said by the female nurse attending to her.

Natsuki kinda saw that one coming. Either way, it wasn't like she had any choice in the matter. After she was done, the nurse gave her a sterile cup. Natsuki was then told to get behind the privacy screen in the back of the fancy exam room and provide a sample. _"How polite."_ Thought the bluenette sarcastically. When that was all over with, the nurse instructed her to raise her arms toward the metal bar hanging from the ceiling. When it was done auto adjusting to her height, 2 robotic arms dropped from a now opened panel in the ceiling. They promptly cuffed her wrists to the bar. _"At least they're padded." _The nurse then fit a sleeveless hospital gown (with its sides completely cut straight down) over her head and tied it off with the strings provided at the waist. She made sure it was snug before nodding at the sales attendant manning the door. While the attendant was turning to leave, the nurse surprised Natsuki with a shot to her right buttock.

"**Ouch!** What the **hell** lady?!" Natsuki shouted while glaring.

The nurse in turn plucked the control bracelet from atop the movable supply tray.

**{ - OST - }**

"Grand Empress Fujino-sama, your pre-order is prepared for review." Reported the deeply bowing attendant supervising the finalization of the Fujino order.

Shizuru stood from her plush sofa in their private waiting area gracefully. Walking over to her oka-han's own luxurious sofa, she spoke in a hushed tone.

"Oka-han, may I be allowed to complete the review on my own?"

Grinning slightly at her first born, "Eager are we not my little rose?"

"Oka-han, you promised not to tease me in front of company." Pouted Shizuru.

"Ara my best pup, it was simply too splendid an opportunity." The Empress replied humorously. "As an apology, I will grant your request." She finally answered with a loving smile.

"Ookini, oka-han." Shizuru responded with a genuine smile.

"Senoh-han, let us follow this most helpful attendant." This garnered a blush from the aforementioned employee.

After a parting bow toward her oka-han, Shizuru and her security detail made their way to Natsuki.

**{ - OST - }**

When Shizuru was lead into the ready room, time seemed to draw to a halt. As her eyes landed on Natsuki, she instantly became convinced her life had officially progressed onto its next stage. Her mate was even more splendid then any of the photos she had received. Luxurious black hair carefully parted, framing her gorgeous face. The dark locks gently cascaded over Natsuki's **very** inviting breasts. Even secured, Natsuki stood impressively with head held high and steady. Despite what little sculpted flesh Shizuru could observe with gown present, she still unconsciously began emitting a small dose of her pheromones. Natsuki's wonderfully clear green eyes widened minutely upon first whiff of this new intoxicating scent. After all, she had been given treatments throughout her life to heighten her senses. Embarrassingly, her member began rising at the call of this enticing siren. She managed to slightly break the spell placed upon her to turn her face away, trying to hide her blush.

"Ara, ara, such a cute blush **my** **Nat-su-ki**." Purred Shizuru. After waiting for a response, Shizuru began to pout.

"Does Natsuki not wish to offer me a greeting at the very least?" At this, Natsuki turned her head toward one of the other occupants of the room.

"If I may offer an answer to that Grand Princess Fujino-sama." Spoke up the nurse. At Shizuru's nod, she continued. "I have ordered her to be silent with her control bracelet. In this way I may demonstrate its use and continue the exam, without bothersome interruptions from the slave." Explained the nurse. This dialog brought a glare to Natsuki's features. Shizuru did not like this new expression on her sculpted face and was rather irritated herself.

"From this point onward, she will be referred to as **Kuga-san**. Am I understood?" Naturally this was not a request. Even with a polite smile on her face, Shizuru's tone brokered no argument.

"Why yes of course your highness. Apologies for my offense." The nurse hurriedly spoke while bowing deeply. She desperately hoped Shizuru would not find out what else she had done to Natsuki.

"Ara, splendid." Shizuru began. "Now, I would very much like to remove that rather basic collar. This new one is so much more fitting for my Natsuki."

While speaking Shizuru held out both hands. One to receive the old control bracelet and the other for the new collar. She went on to surprise the nurse by commanding the bracelet to allow Natsuki speech and unlock itself from the bluenette's neck. After this was done, she made her way toward her bound Natsuki.

**{ - OST - }**

_**- Please stand by -**_

_**Elanus Risk Control customized automated manual now loading . . .**_

_**Identification Details:**_

_**Owner name: **__**Shizuru**__** Slave name: **__**Natsuki**_

_**Chameleon VII Control Kit**__** basic technical summary:**_

_Bracelets and collars made by ERC are guaranteed to provide top of the line security for today's high value slave. All commands are transmitted via a neural bridge made through contact of the users skin and the device. This top of the line kit, is equipped with biometric locks that are coupled with other features for optimal security. The biometric locks only allow __Shizuru__ command of __Natsuki__'s collar. If it the bracelet is ever forcibly removed, the collar will automatically begin sending a distress signal. Afterward it will only allow __Natsuki__ actions that will return her to __Shizuru__. Another feature of the collar is to electrically shield __Natsuki__ at all times. __Not only will this keep the collar from being forcibly removed, it will also prevent other collars and devices from being placed on __Natsuki__'s person. __These are only the major features to this particular pair...*_

**{ - OST - }**

**AN:** Did you like my robot voice? XD That was exempt from the speech key by the way.

**OTHER DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FFXIII or Mass Effect either.

***Explinations:**

*Fumiko (文子): Meaning "child of treasured beauty." I gave her the title Grand Empress because she rules over a lot of lesser Empresses on Planet Viola. One person really can't keep their eyes on a whole planet lol.

*Grand Princess, since Shizuru is not only her mothers first born, she's also the legitimate heir to the Grand Violan throne.

*I wonder who this is supposed to be... ^_^ Begin guessing.

*Yes Shizuru can afford this wicked piece of tech. Writing this made me feel like I was explaining how LoJack works lol.


	5. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I do not own Mai-HiME, it belongs to Sunrise. Grand Empress Fumiko, is owned by me. Another disclaimer at the end.

**AN:** Good God... I love your reviews! I haven't gotten this much positive feedback in what feels like forever. I really do appreciate all of you taking the time to boost me and this fic. You all are helping me run this story like a bullet train. Keep your lovely reviews coming, they are extremely appreciated! ^_^ Moving things along. So you want their first dialog? MUHAHAHAHA! Not for a bit. It's in here though so patience young Jedi's. I mean don't you wanna know what Shizuru looks like?

**{ - Obsidian Slave Trade - }**

I _**hate**_, this lady.

Not only did she harpoon me with that big ass needle... she shocked the hell outta me too. The voltage wasn't set too high, but my neck **still** feels like crap.

After the shot and her silencing me, she started my refreshment 'training'. I don't even know why I had to go through it, I already passed my obedience tests months ago. Hey, if it's a choice between Yes Mistress, No Mistress, and a damn shock to the neck... I'll take obedience any day of the week.

It was naturally just a monologue from her along the lines of: You are not to do this slave (shock), or that slave (shock). **Damn sadistic bitch.**

After a few minutes of this 'lesson', a goddess sent from the most highest of heavens came to my rescue...

**{ - OST - }**

_-Natsuki-_

Following after that snot nosed employee from earlier, she came walking through the door and into my dark life with her shining presence. She has hair the color of a newborn fawn, framing her heavenly face. **Gods**, she has the most heartrendingly gorgeous ruby eyes. As they settle so brightly on me, it feels like whatever part of my body they land on, instantly catches fire. Her scent's wafting over... I'm so **done** for. It's a good thing I'm cuffed, because my feet want to follow the path to its source. The earthy, lavender, sage scent* is starting a fierce churning in my cock. She* wants to salute this walking dream _**now**_, I wholeheartedly agree with her. I'm breathing so rapidly I feel like a drown victim. The scent is **that** intoxicating.

She's wearing this thin, but ruby and diamond inlaid golden crown. It's held up by her fluffy fox ears. I wanna pet them... they match the color of her hair exactly. The crown's only about two inches tall but the middle is really pretty and more intricate. It helps bring out more of her beautiful face. The design of it, is made like a rising sun* coming over the horizon. The huge ruby on it, is part of the sun, the diamonds cap the rays bursting from it. Her face looks so soft and… that smile. How can a smile shine brighter then that crown? Are those little fangs I see? They're so damn **sexy**.

That outfit she's wearing, looks so fine on her. It's made up of a silver shirt, royal purple dress suit (with black embroidery) and purple ankle length dress boots.* It looks so much more fancy then a straight up business suit though. It's slightly shiny and is so molded to her figure it's making me wanna cum. She's even wearing this cape with it. There's a brooch, with a matching design to the crown, pinning it on the left side of her chest. It's a blessing to me that cape isn't hiding those glorious breasts of hers... They've got to be testing the limits of a C cup. I've gotta move my eyes along before I really do cum all over myself. The skirt she's wearing under that half jacket, is about knee length. She's got her hip cocked slightly so I can see the nice mid thigh cut of it. Her bushy fox tail has wrapped itself around her left thigh a bit. It's fawn colored too, but the last three or so inches are pure white.

I snapped out of my observations when she purred, "Ara, ara, such a cute blush my **Nat-su-ki**."

This woman is dangerous **and** a tease! Oh that sexy smooth voice...

**My**** Natsuki?!** Does she even know how saying that sends shocks up and down my shaft?! That shock has eleven inches to travel damn it, twice even! Gods that phrase makes my two and a half inch tip, pulse too. She isn't even touching me, but she still is making me want to cum so bad! My balls are _**aching**_ for it. **Gods**, even my nipples are getting in on the salute! I'm turning my head away from her to hide this freaking blush.

"_Damn you, you traitor cock!"_

"_**Oi!**__ It's not our fault she suffers from a __**severe**__ case of the damn good looking upper head!"_

"_...Freaking chic's got a mind of her own."_

"Does Natsuki not wish to offer me a greeting at the very least?"

That brings me back from trying to hide and argue with myself.

Where's that sadist? There she is, tell her why you **freak**.

**{ - OST - }**

The joyous feeling over finally meeting her Natsuki soon turned murderous, but controlled, upon removal of her old collar. Controlled for the time being that is... A thin circular path of swollen flesh could now be seen on the pillar of an otherwise flawless neck.

"Natsuki... **Who** did this too you?" She pleaded sadly of those forest green eyes.

"Majesty, if I may explain..." Began the nurse.

Shizuru turned her tawny head toward her, "I was not speaking to **you**. _**Be silent**_."

Chie choose that moment to reinforce her charges authority by sidling up to her.

Shizuru turned a now tender face toward Natsuki.

"Please Natsuki, tell me how this happened." She prodded while beginning to sooth underneath the abuse with slender and careful fingers.

Natsuki couldn't refuse such a heartfelt request. "The nurse did Mistress. She wasn't too happy when I **reflexively**, yelled at her for stabbing me with a needle ma'am. I'm not usually like this Mistress, but there wasn't a warning to brace myself. She also began refreshment training on me, but it was mostly you are not to do, this, shock, and that, shock. Which is how I came to have these burns on my neck Mistress." She responded in her husky voice.

"Shizuru."

"I'm sorry Mistress?" Natsuki asked rather confused.

"You may call me Shizuru. Not Mistress or any of the other subservient things they have taught you." Spoke Shizuru resolutely.

"Yes Mi-, er... Shi-Shizuru." Natsuki stuttered. She was after all, very surprised a purchaser would ever say such a thing. In front of others even! This beautiful woman was a surprise at every turn.

"...I had hoped not to ever have something as demoralizing as a collar placed upon you. Sadly, my sires were rather adamant. I do sincerely apologize for it Natsuki. If only I had plead my case more diligently. Perhaps this may not have ever happened..."* Shizuru stated softly.

Shizuru then turned a steely gaze toward the so called 'nurse'.

"I find your attending 'technique', **heinously** flawed. For being apart of the 'medical' staff, your maintaining of the_ Hippocratic Oath_ is **deplorable**."

That said, she turned her focus to the sales attendant.

"Majesty please, al-" The nurse tried.

"_**I ordered silence.**_ Your pitiful attempts to placate my rising anger, are **disgusting**. Be silent or so help me, you will suffer the _**ultimate**_ punishment. Natsuki, **belongs** to _**me**_. Any act of violence toward her, is a **personal** attack to my crown. I stalwartly _**refuse**_ to suffer **any** attack toward the Fujino dynasty."

She then turned back toward the sales attendant.

"Kindly inform the CSO (Chief Sales Officer), I wish to speak with him _**immediately**_."

The attendant hurriedly bowed, they nearly ran down one of Shizuru's guards in their haste to comply with the order. After all, the Fujino were so heavily connected, a simple whisper of dissent would find one minus a head in less then an hour.

Shizuru then turned her blazing red eyes back toward the nurse.

"I am well aware you stock medigel in this facility. Fetch it for me this instant."

The nurse knew better then to bring up the price of such an advanced medical compound. She had a feeling paying for it herself, would be the lesser of her punishments. As she came near Shizuru to hand it to her, Chie blocked her path to take the small tube. The nurse had no protests at not being able to hand it over herself. Chie then opened the tube and swiped the gel with a special litmus paper from the kit on her thigh. When the test proved negative to any hazardous additives, she then handed it to her charge.

Tube in hand Shizuru approached Natsuki with gentle eyes and a kind smile. Natsuki, who up until this point had been sporting a befuddled expression, snapped out of her daze.

"Natsuki, will you allow me to apply this gel to your wounds?" Shizuru asked her politely.

Natsuki just couldn't figure out how her Mistress, could be so... polite to her. All the years of training seemed to be flying out the window. This woman... she was someone special.

"Yes, Mi-Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's use of her name. It brought her such simple joy. She gently began applying gel to the front half of the burn. As soon as she finished, she came up with a mischievous plan. Looking Natsuki right in the eyes, she stepped forward to meld their bodies together.

"This way I may reach the back of **my** Nat-su-ki's neck."

Natsuki could do nothing but blush furiously and turn her head. Then a dose of pheromones hit her square in the face, forcing her to try her hardest not to groan. Smelling her scent this close was going to drive her mad.

"...Oh! It seems Little Natsuki would **very** much like to say hello."

Sure enough, Natsuki's cock had decided Shizuru's hidden paradise felt **very** comfortable and inviting. _"Why hello there pussy cat. My name is Little Natsuki. Wanna maybe go play a little, over there on that bed?"_ Natsuki turned her face back to Shizuru with a look of utter mortification.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Shi-Shizuru! I didn't mean, I mean, i-it just happened. S-Sorry!"

"Ara, did I say I did not like her, **right**, **where**, **she**, **is**?" Shizuru whispered into one of Natsuki's very red ears.

"B-Baka." Was all Natsuki could think to say.

Shizuru kissed Natsuki's now healed neck and whispered, "Later my Natsuki, I **promise**."

That statement sent an uncontrollable shiver racing through Natsuki.

Shizuru regretfully distanced herself from the bluenette then.

Turning to her most trusted personal attendant, "Senoh-han, would you be so kind as to inform her most royal highness, that I may be detained longer than expected? Also, if it would better serve her highness, if I may be allowed to catch up with her for our scheduled meeting later today?"

"But of course Grand Princess Shizuru-sama." Aoi bowed and made her way toward the Fujino waiting room to accomplish her task.

At just that time, the sales attendant returned with their superior.

"Ah, Yamada-han. We have a great many things to discuss, please take a seat. I will be with you shortly."*

Shizuru then turned her attention back to the most intriguing being in the room.

"Now that your neck is no longer hurt my Natsuki, I will attach your new collar."

That done, she then activated the device. Natsuki's restraints instantly unlocked, dropping the cuffs to the floor.

"Clean that up." Shizuru ordered of the nurse.

"Chie-han." Shizuru spoke holding out her hand. A very elegant bag was placed on it.

"Natsuki, I have a few gifts for you." Shizuru then leaned forward to whisper into the bluenette's ear. "This gown is unbecoming of one so beautiful. I have purchased you this outfit and hope you enjoy it Natsuki. Please go change behind the privacy screen. ...Oh, and tuck **my** little Nat-su-ki down and to your left. I would very much like to know were she is, so that I may **play** with her."

With a severe blush and a whispered baka, Natsuki made to do as asked. This attitude simply made Shizuru smile happily.

After waiting for Natsuki to disappear behind the screen, Shizuru returned her focus to the rest in the room. She choose a loveseat to rest upon and turned a serious face to the argonian*, Yamada.

"Have you been informed of the goings on of you employee's here, toward _**my**_ Natsuki?"

"I was informed Nurse Miya Clochette, took various liberties while preparing your purchase..."

"Liberties? Shocking Natsuki to emphasize her points is **merely** a liberty? I **did not** give _**permission**_ for this 'treatment' in the first place." Shizuru spoke scathingly.

"Gomen nasai, Grand Princess Fujino-sama. I was not given the full details of these most egregious actions toward your property. I promise you Grand Princess, I will deliver justice with an iron fist."

At this moment, Natsuki stepped back out from behind the screen. Shizuru held up a hand gesturing Yamada to stop talking and wait.

She then turned to Natsuki, her initial smile progressively grew wider as she took in her appearance.

Natsuki was dressed in a pair of black leather pants with a matching cuff sleeved trench coat. The pants were tailor fit to her rear but were more loosely fit at the crotch for her comfort. Beneath the coat she wore a two button electric blue vest and a matching high cut white dress shirt underneath. The dual v shaped cuts of these, combined with the low height of the pants, allowed a nice view of Natsuki's muscular abdomen and hips. The top two buttons of her shirt were undone and she wore a loosened black, blue, and white striped skinny tie. Her feet were comfortably held in a pair of black leather boots. She had fixed her hair into her usual part on the left swept to the right style, completing her look.

"Ara, ara, my Natsuki looks so dashing. Here, come sit with me." Shizuru said motioning to the space on her right, on the love seat.

Natsuki grumblingly complied while hiding her surprise over not having to sit at Shizuru's feet like a slave.

If Yamada was surprised by any of this behavior, he did not show it. One simply _**did not**_, question royalty on how they carry themselves.

As Natsuki came to rest, Shizuru drug her right hand up the bluenette's leather clad left thigh. From knee upward, finding just what she was feeling for, the first few inches of **her** little Natsuki. Natsuki immediately balanced her right ankle over her left knee. Then clasped her hands together and rested them on her right calf, all in an effort to hide whatever it was Shizuru was planning to do with her now stirring member.

"_I don't know if it's a very good thing or very bad thing, to have listened to her packing request..." _Thought Natsuki anxiously.

Aoi came through the door then, having completed her task. Shizuru gave her a slight nod to deliver the results of her errand. "Grand Empress Fujino has agreed to move ahead without you, for the moment. Her highness does request that your majesty attend the meeting on time."

"Of course, anything for her highness."

Continuing on like there had been no interruptions, Shizuru returned to the matter at hand. Well... The **unpleasant** matter at hand. The other was **very** much more welcome. So welcome in fact, she lazily began massaging circles with her thumb, onto a _**very**_ happy tip. It was done to settle her own ire, naturally.

"Yamada-han, are you aware of agreement the Federation signed before being allowed business with my family?" Shizuru asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"...Yes, Grand Princess Fujino-sama." Yamada replied dejectedly.

"Would you kindly recite it to the employee's present." Shizuru commanded.

"ISTF was required to agree to a few terms before taking the Fujino Dynasty as a client. The aspect I feel you both **should** have remembered when I **briefed** you on this client, is that there was to be no harm done to their slave."

"Kuga-san." Interjected Shizuru while giving little Natsuki a loving squeeze. Natsuki had to try her hardest to not moan when she did this.

"Forgive me Grand Princess, for my rudeness." Apologized Yamada sincerely. "Kuga-san, has been under the protection of the Fujino Dynasty since birth. Meaning she has _**always**_ been a part of their holdings. You have damaged their property and now must be punished for your insolence."

"Please, Officer Yamada-sama! I was not aw-" The nurse pleaded.

"_**SILENCE!**__**"**_ Yamada quickly interrupted. His silent assistant immediately displayed a hologram of a waiver. At the very bottom was the nurse's signature. "Are you going to stand there and tell me you signed **this**, without ever **reading** it?!"

The nurse could say nothing, since that was exactly what she had done.

"In accordance with the terms ISTF and you, **yourself** agreed to, I hereby turn you over to Grand Princess Fujino-sama. After receiving your punishment, you will be fired and are to be immediately escorted off this ship." Finished Yamada.

"The punishment is to have Natsuki's old collar put on Ms. Miya Clochette, then have her read the 150 page obedience manual aloud. After each major command is read, she is to be shocked, so that she may understand the importance of it. Chie-han, please assign one of your people to oversee the completion of this punishment." Shizuru ordered.

"Yes Grand Princess." Chie replied diligently. She then grabbed the nurse hauling her out the door and to her awaiting team.

Upon her return, Yamada began trying to smooth things over with their very important client.

"Grand Princess, I am pleased to inform you that Kuga-san's examination is very nearly over. We only require a sperm sample to ensure the shot she was given, is working as planned."

"What is the purpose of the injection?" Shizuru asked.

"Merely to increase her sperm production, so that she may align with your heat cycles. Also to be better able at keeping up with Violan copulating needs. She has been specially made for you after all, so we would like to ensure you will be completely satisfied with her. I will send for another, more trustworthy, nurse to take the sample and complete the exam."

"I refuse." Shizuru stated matter of factly. "If anyone will be taking this type of sample from Natsuki, it will be me."

**{ - OST - }**

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Elder Scrolls either.

**AN:**As you can read, Natsuki is that long and thick. XD Remember the tip angles off at the head so it's really only around 10 inches of shaft. I'm gonna go ahead and tell you, that limp, she's only around 7 inches long and 2 inches thick.

I took this long to describe Shizuru because I wanted everyone to really be into the dialog last chapter. Putting it here this way, gave me opportunity to let you get a taste of just how awe inspiring she is to Natsuki. Also it's better then putting it in the shopping scene and making it sound like: blah blah, hey she looks like this, blah blah. Too jumbled and sloppy looking for my tastes.

Now you all know that Shizuru **definitely**, doesn't think of, or treat Natsuki as a slave. Also how she doesn't give a damn how people find her behavior toward a lowly slave odd. She's royalty my dear readers, royalty will do and say **whatever** they want. XD

***Explanations:**

*Think incense. The combination of these scents deters malicious spirits, so me choosing this mix does have a lot of meaning. Not only to help reinforce how Natsuki thinks of her as a goddess and how Shizuru protects her from the start, but also because we all know lavender is a purple flower. LOL

*Yes Natsuki's penis is referred to as female by me :P Natsuki is _**pure**_ woman, even if she is intersex in this fic.

*Since she's next in line to the Violan throne, her sun is showing her rising toward her rightful place.

*Mai-Otome materialized style.

*I'm not into collars. They're for pets not people. Lol

*The classic, I will talk to you when I'm good and ready statement. Shizuru is so assertive! XD

*Argonian – Look up Bethesda's Elder Scrolls series to see what this race looks like.

**In Answer to a Few Reviews:**

Before I get into this, I'd like to inform you all that I am bilingual. ^_^ I can read and write Mexican Spanish. So if any reviewer is more comfortable writing in Spanish, I will be happy to respond in kind.

Me gustaría informarle que soy bilingüe. Puedo leer y escribir español mexicano. Si cualquier revisor estára más cómodo escribir en español, estaría feliz de responderle en esa manera.

*Amish4Life, Leeyou, and Wondering: I'm not revealing any plans or future details for this fic. :P Patience my friends lol. I want to keep everyone coming back for more. It's also a lot less fun already knowing what's going to happen. I will guarantee this fic will not do a 180 and turn totally dark. I'm not into angst, hurt, or heavy drama. I do not read it and I will not write it. It's just my personal preference and I mean no offense to anyone that does enjoy those types of styles. ^_^ All of your questions will be answered in proceeding chapters. So no worries, I am aware of them.

*Espanda-Desperada: More characters are coming. Patience :P

*Chum-sa: You know my view on collars now. XD

*Guest: LoJack is an anti-theft and recovery system for vehicles (or anything else that drives, like expensive farm equipment).

**Positive Reviewers Please Disregard the Following:**

For the negative reviewers: I kindly ask that you read, comprehend, then submit a review please. I have been nothing but polite and open, to PM's asking me to clear up any confusion you may have. I have a chapter dedicated to clearing up major questions asked by my reviewers even! To not politely PM me about your concerns in the first place was **extremely** rude. Simply choosing to just _review_ saying you are not continuing (after only the first chapter), then _**still**_ reading and writing another 'positive' review, vexes me. No apology via a removal of your first review, or another review along those lines either? Also the title of this fiction has _**always**_ been **Obsidian **_**Slave**_** Trade**.

I apologize to those whom have read this but have written no such thing. I simply can not let such a public attack toward my work pass unheeded.

Kou


	6. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I do not own Mai-HiME, it belongs to Sunrise. Grand Empress Fumiko, is owned by me.

**AN:** I know I said 2 days, but it turned out a happy untruth for you. ^_^ Awesome, supportive reviewers, must be thanked for this early release! =D I was going to keep the chapter back for the results of the poll, but my reviewers are 100% correct. I need to write in whatever way I am comfortable and productive. So it has been decided that chapters will stay as they are. I just work better at structuring plot and romance with this much chapter to work with. I experimented with making them longer... I had to move the arc, making it come out, not as epic. Okay yes, it turned out boring. LOL! Falling asleep writing = Bad sign. I get to keep my cliffy's too! Muhahahahaha! Think of it like watching your favorite anime. Having to wait at least a week for the next episode... ^_^

***As for the status of ****OST****, please visit my profile, to keep yourself up to date on news. I will post a note there, to inform you if there is an Author's Note available for the chapter. Author's Notes are now located on the first chapter.***

**PLEASE NOTE:** I have changed the width of Natsuki's penis! 3 inches really is too much girth. It is now 2 ½ inches, but her length is still 11 hard, pumpingly pleasurable, inches. XD

If anyone would like to draw my versions of Shizuru and Natsuki, please feel free to do so. ^_^ I would love to see what you come up with!

Also, if anyone can guess how old I am with my profile picture... I will write you a funny (maybe erotic) short story of your choice. No one is gonna be close. /Cue maniacal laughter. You have till before next chapter to guess. :P (It's for giggles and isn't mandatory or anything.)

The huge block of italics you'll come upon, ignore the Chapter 2 speech key.

***_* ****HAPPY NEWS**** *_***

**LEMON WARNING:** Adult sexual content _**(FUTA TYPE)**_, appears in this fiction. Must be 18 years or older to view. If you read the following content and it warps your fragile little mind, that's on you. I'm seriously not even gonna to touch that with a 10 foot cattle prod. Here's to hopefully making you all very happy in the pants!

**^_^ PLEASE ENJOY ^_^**

**{ - Obsidian Slave Trade - }**

"Yes of course Grand Princess." Yamada spoke hastily. "The new nurse will simply wait out in the hall with your guards."

He then stood, and walked over to a counter that held an advanced incubator atop it. Setting it to human body temperature, he continued.

"Once collection of the sample is concluded, it may be placed here to keep it warm and alive." He then picked up a specialized collection tube and presented it to Shizuru.

"This tube can be attached to the head of Kuga-san's penis. It will auto adjust, so there is no need to worry over discomfort. Upon removal it will automatically seal itself."

Walking toward the door with his employee's in tow, he finished.

"This button here, will signal the nurse outside that she may enter and review the sample."

"Thank you for the instruction Yamada-han, you are free to leave." Shizuru dismissed politely.

After respectful bows, he and his remaining employee's took their leave.

"Chie-han, Aoi-han, you may wait for us out in the hall. I am perfectly able to handle this myself." Shizuru ordered, while gazing at Natsuki longingly.

"Yes Grand Princess." Both bowed and also took their leave.

Natsuki had been becoming **increasingly** nervous over the idea of Shizuru touching her. **Not** that she didn't think she wouldn't enjoy it, far from it. She was afraid of Shizuru's reaction over her, highly suspected, inability to hold out.

"_Is she gonna want a refund, for me not being able to last a minute? Her elegant fingers wrapped around my cock, without anything in the way... I think I came a little just thinking about it!"_

"Natsuki, may we speak a bit?"

"S-Sure Shizuru." Natsuki answered with eyes riveted to the floor, a fast becoming permanent blush on her cheeks.

"I hope you do not take this as an invasion of your privacy... I was just so smitten and curious."

"Er... What are you talking about Shizuru? The bluenette asked, finally turning toward her goddess.

"I wrote your parents upon receiving my first photo of a young Natsuki... You were ten years old at the time. Soon as I laid eyes upon your grinning face, I simply _**needed**_ to know everything about you. If you played sports, what cartoons you liked, any hobbies you might have, **anything** at all. When you were sixteen years of age, I was sent a photo of Natsuki winning a swimming competition. I began _**aching**_ for you that day... For Natsuki to hold me, kiss me... make love to me. I want you so **badly** Natsuki... It hurts so much, this **craving** I have for you. With our time to meet so close, I admit I could not help but touch myself... Thinking of you. I have **never** entered myself. I desire to save that feeling, for the moment Natsuki **willingly** takes me as her mate. I **refuse** to force myself upon you Natsuki. I want your love and precious soul, before your body. It is simply that I can not help myself when it comes to you... Kanin-na, for being unable to control myself before. I hope you can forgive me for being so, forward." Shizuru stopped here, fearful she had said too much already.

Years of alienation, slave training, and a low self worth... Came to a grinding halt in Natsuki's mind. _"She __**wants**__, me... Shizuru __**craves**__ me. This beautiful woman wants my __**love**__, not just my body. S-She wants to be my __**soulmate**__..."_

"_**How?!**__**"**_ Natsuki asked any deity that would listen.

"Kan-" Shizuru tried.

"**N-No!** I mean how, can I get so _**lucky**_? ...All my life, I've been a walking product, a slave. Then you come walking through that door, and I feel like I've known you all along. Like, I've **missed** you since before I can remember. Since I was a kid, I've always felt I was missing a part of myself. I just kept assuming it was the love no one was giving me... But now I **know**, it's _**so**_ much more then that." Natsuki spoke in awe.

"Can I touch your face Shizuru? **Please?**"

"Natsuki may do as she pleases. _**Anything**_ from my Natsuki, is a **gift** to me..." Shizuru answered while fighting back tears of happiness.

Tentatively, Natsuki reached out toward a perfectly formed cheek. The sudden shock of completion, caused both women to gasp. It was such a warm feeling, like saying hello to an old friend one hadn't seen in ages. She traced everything she could see. Those high cheekbones, the dignified ridge of Shizuru's nose, the fine arches over her sparkling eyes... The soft plump lips, she began **craving**.

Looking into the burning rubies in front of her in desperation, "Shizuru, _**please**_ let me kiss you."

"**Nat**-**su**-**ki**..."

Taking that as a yes, the bluenette leaned forward to savor her first taste of Shizuru.

Gently, she planted her lips on her monarch. Even with so simple a touch, she felt a swell of emotion and longing she hadn't felt in all her lifetime.

Shizuru and Natsuki locked together in their first romantic touch, and began to witness a story play out, behind closed eyes...

**{ - OST - }**

_-Darkness-_

_A crack of lightning... _

_The screech of tires..._

_A child screaming..._

_-Darkness-_

_A young girl in a garden, hand about to crush a flower, eyes full of grief and loneliness..._

_Compassionate crimson eyes, with an overpowering urge to take away that pain..._

"_You should not do that. Beautiful flowers are to be loved... Since they are doing their best to bloom in their short lives." _

_-Darkness-_

"_**NO!**__"_

_Heartrending pain..._

_Madness..._

_-Darkness-_

_A chaste kiss, madness fades..._

"_I also love you Shizuru... So... __**Duran!**__**Load Silver Cartridge!**__**Fire!**__"_

"_I am fulfilled."_

_-Darkness-_

_A dim dorm room...*_

"_...truly forgave you for everything. Shortly after, my feelings towards your constant teasing began to change. I realized, it's just one of the ways you show how you care for me."_

"_...if that is the case, Natsuki and I should try something. To find if she feels anything."_

"_...hurry up and do this, __something,__ before I make a Natsuki sized hole in the door."_

_A soul finding kiss..._

_-Darkness-_

"_I-I will be Shizuru onee-sama's room attendant f-from now on. I am Natsuki Kruger."*_

"_May I ask... if just Natsuki... would be fine?"_

"_Y-Yes..."_

_-Darkness-_

"_Natsuki is now Headmistress. Has she forgotten me?"_

"_Never! Stay with me Shizuru, become the Third Column. Stay by my side from now on... don't leave me, not again."_

"_I will stay my Natsuki... never again."_

_-Darkness-_

"_You did that with her! You told me you'd never leave me Shizuru! That you loved me! Y-You lied..."_

"_I had to play the puppet for her! I forced myself to let her touch me... to touch her. But all I could think about was Natsuki! I had to escape, to be able to protect you! I would sacrifice anything for you... I tainted myself, to save my Natsuki..."_

"_Shizuru..."_

_-Darkness-_

"_When you were turned to stone, I thought I had lost you forever. That I would never get a chance, to say I was sorry... You did it all for me Shizuru, because you love me. Please Shizuru! Please, forgive me!"_

"_There is nothing to forgive. I will forever protect my Natsuki."_

_A soul binding kiss..._

**{ - OST - }**

"...**Shizuru**. My most important being..." The bluenette breathed, tears marching unheeded down her cheeks.

"...**Natsuki**. My eternal love..." Shizuru sobbed, burying her face into her mate's chest.

After a few precious moments, for souls to reacquaint and realign, and cleansing tears to be wiped clean. Shizuru brought her head back to meet cut emeralds.

"Suki... Not that I would dare complain, but how does this continue happening to us?"

"Think about it Zuru, we're hero's, plain and simple. Every life we've lived together, we've always saved the world. Maybe it's the universe's turn this time around."

"My Suki-Suki is still so smart! Fufu." Teased the fawn haired woman, while poking Natsuki in the cheek.

"B-Baka! Why do you always come back to me a worse tease then before?" The younger woman grumbled.

Shizuru pressed herself into Natsuki's side then, breasts trapping her right arm in a pillowy haven. Her sneaky hand cupping her Little Natsuki.

"Ara, ara, Natsuki only **pretends** to complain." She finished this with a loving squeeze, that had her eternal lover panting.

"I've **never** complained about your hands Zuru..." Natsuki returned. The human then swooped in, to plant a solid kiss on her teasing seductress. "Gods, I _**missed**_ that."

"You always taste like heaven..." The foxy alien whispered.

"Trust me love, you taste so much better." Natsuki smiled. Then her mind recalled the position of Shizuru's hand... Uncertainty crept into her eyes.

"What is it Natsuki?" Shizuru questioned with concern.

"Zuru, a-are you... d-do you.. mind me, um... h-having **that**?" Natsuki stuttered out with a most painful blush. She then looked down at her occupied lap, to clarify her question.

"**Look** at me." When the command was obeyed, the fawn haired woman continued. "Natsuki will _**always**_ be **Natsuki** to me, _**never**_ forget that my love. All that has **ever** mattered to me, is her heart and her half of _**our**_ soul. Suki could turn into a very cute puppy, and I would find a way to become one also." Shizuru smiled with the full force of her love.

...As always, being the master tease, she finished. "Does my Natsuki not like my foxy alien body? **Ikezu!**" She began to sob.

"**O-Oi!** I never said that! Those ears make you v-very sexy! ...Don't get me started on that tail. Uh, the furry one! N-Not your... You know what? Forget that last one Zuru." The younger woman finished lamely.

With tears nowhere to be found, Shizuru glomped her lover. "My Natsuki finds me sexy! I am complete!"

"...Cheeky woman." Natsuki said while smiling hugely, hugging her Zuru close.

A thought stuck Shizuru shortly after.

"If I recall correctly, I am to help Natsuki collect a sample." The foxy eared lady spoke hotly into her human mates ear. She began releasing pheromones to emphasize her point.

"U-Um, are you gonna, t-touch..."

"Her name is **Little Natsuki**, and yes I am. No need to be shy Suki-Suki. After all, I have seen you in many different... **positions**." The monarch replied with a sexy wink that had the bluenette sputtering incoherently.

Shizuru stood, and began guiding her embarrassed lover to the provided elegant bed. Upon reaching it, she instructed Natsuki to sit on its edge.

"Now you wait here my love, as I go fetch that chair." After depositing a kiss on the bluenette's flaming cheek, she went to retrieve the office desk's, rolling chair.

The younger woman could do nothing but wait in anticipation.

On Shizuru's way back to her mate, she collected the forgotten tube. She set the chair up in front of her Suki and pocketed the tube. She then surprised her lover by pushing her to lie on her back, then promptly straddled her waist.

"Before we begin, I wish to collect my overdue affections." Shizuru whispered.

Needing no other prodding, Natsuki slid her hands under fluffy ears and through soft hair. She quickly brought their lips crashing together, both young women groaned at the sorely missed contact.

What began as a soft sliding of lips, rapidly turned heated. Eternal souls sought to reignite old passions within new vessels. Shizuru was the first to slide her tongue across Natsuki's bottom lip pleadingly. The resulting groan allowed access into her young lovers warm cavity, where a battle of tongues began. The bluenette was first to falter. She registered with a happy trill, that Shizuru's tongue was softer and longer then recalled. Pushing the fawn haired woman back by the shoulders, she licked a line down her mates jaw. Upon reaching a remembered spot, she began suckling lightly. The resulting moan sent chaotic thrills down her spine. Not one to be outdone, the cunning fox dipped her right hand between their bodies. She firmly palmed Natsuki's cock, causing her lover to buck her hips with a grunt, a plea for more stimulation. The monarch immediately complied by firmly running her hand up and down the rapidly hardening shaft. In an effort to even their pleasure, Natsuki slid both hands from fawn hair, to a plump rear. The bluenette took up a firm massage upon arrival, which soon had the older woman purring. Pulling away from one of the many passionate kisses shared, Shizuru sat up from the talented lips below her. She received a questioning look from her lover.

"Natsuki has been so patient, I simply **must** reward her." She explained.

With rapid nods, the bluenette agreed completely.

Smiling down at her puppified mate, Shizuru unbuttoned her vest, then teasingly began on her silver shirt. Emerald jewels riveted themselves to the movement of slender fingers. After the last button was loosened, the monarch slowly spread her shirt open to let in hungry eyes. Natsuki licked her lips in anticipation. Luckily, the older woman had worn a front clasped bra that was quickly unlatched.

"**Gorgeous**..." The awestruck human whispered.

Wasting no further time, the bluenette rose up to worship the soft milky globes. She briefly lay her head upon her soulmates beating heart, listening to its rapid rhythm. When satisfied, she planted a loving kiss on the flesh housing the beloved organ. Bringing up her hands, Natsuki took up a deep massage on the plump breasts before her.

"Mmmm... My Natsuki never fails to satisfy." Moaned the older woman.

With a grin, the younger began planting deep kisses, followed by firm suckles around pink nipples. Of course she knew her mate enjoyed this type of attention vastly.

"**Please** **Suki**... my nipples."

Natsuki quickly took as much of an aching breast she could grasp into her mouth. She then began a strong suckling while running her tongue over and around the captured nipple. Not wanting to leave the other breast lonely, she continued its firm massage lovingly.

Wrapping her arms around her mates head, Shizuru began grinding her rear into Natsuki's covered excitement. The bluenette lavished attention on both breasts diligently, encouraging movement.

Regrettably withdrawing from her treasures, Natsuki spoke urgently. "Zuru, my c-cock is **aching** baby. It's never been this h-hard before... You feel so **good**."

Depositing a kiss onto her humans nose, Shizuru rose to take a seat on the desk chair. Once settled, she spread Natsuki's thighs apart.

"Ara, ara, how big and happy you are, **Nat**-**su**-**ki**." Upon receiving a growl for teasing, the foxy woman continued. "No need to be like that Suki, I am going to take _**very**_ good care of you."

Without further ado, she began unbuttoning and unzipping Little Natsuki's leather prison. As she spread open her lover's fly, she caught her first glimpse of the heavy bulge her love sported. The fawn haired woman then teased her Natsuki's covered testis' playfully. The younger woman bucked and moaned in response. Becoming rather impatient, Shizuru dove her slender fingers into the opening of her lover's boxer briefs...

"A-Ah! **Shi**... **zuru**..."

The older woman smiled at her first true feel of the smooth, hard and yet yielding, rod in her hand. Shizuru ran her fingers up to cup Natsuki's balls softly, then pulled them out through the opening. Diving back in, she gently worked her new... **toy**, through the opening also. Once done she sat back to study her prize, softly stroking the aching hot flesh. She spoke her observations...

"Ara, ara, even Little Natsuki's face blushes... So kawaii!" When a protest began rumbling from her lover, she squeezed the thick shaft firmly, to stall any protests. "My Suki knows better then to doubt me yes? Why of course she does!" The foxy woman continued upon receiving a shy nod. "You are so smooth my love... I can hardly see a wrinkle on your, healthy*... assets. Little Natsuki reminds me of one of the many toys we have had. Though, she is much bigger then all of them, fufu." Shizuru giggled. "You are perfectly formed Suki... I am glad to see you are not discolored, unlike the other futanari's I was forced to view."

"_**WHAT?!**_Who's cock have you seen?!" Natsuki asked angrily. She was ready to kick several women in a **very** tender area, as **soon** as she discovered who they were.

The monarch slowly but firmly began to stroke her lover, to help calm her. "Suki, pictures were shown to me during the sexual education classes I was taught. My Natsuki should know by now, the **only** penis I want is **her's**."

At this answer, her puppy ducked her head bashfully and apologized. "S-Sorry Zuru. It's just that, you're all **mine**. Only **I** have the **right** to touch you and care for your needs. **No one** is coming between us this time... I _**swear**_ it my love."

With a gentle and loving smile, the fox leaned in to kiss her love on the lips. "You **belong** to me also Natsuki. Your being is **mine** to pleasure and love, _**no one**_ else can have you."

After a time of loving looks, gentle caresses, and many kisses... Shizuru felt a hot drip on her thumb. Looking down at the cock in hand, she noticed the excited trickle of pre-cum from Little Natsuki's head.

"Ara, seems you are ready for the tube now sweetheart." Shizuru winked at her Suki. Merely smiling at the embarrassed grumble thrown her way. She retrieved the collector from her jacket pocket with her free hand. "If this hurts you at all Natsuki, inform me immediately."

After an affirmative nod, she slowly slipped the tube over the head of her Natsuki's cock. Just as explained, the tube sealed itself snugly.

"Ah... It feels kinda good Zuru. Not as good as your touch, but it'll do... for **now**." The younger woman reported, looking hungrily at her fox.

"Ara, ara, Natsuki must be patient. Surely she does not wish for us to lose our virginity in this exam room." After saying this, the seductress licked the cum off her thumb... "Mmmm, my Natsuki tastes as fresh as a kiwi.* **Delicious**, I can not wait for a better **taste**, tonight."

"**B-Baka**." The bluenette responded bashfully. The mere idea of having her Zuru's mouth suckling her cock, sent her mind reeling.

While her lover was busy fantasizing, Shizuru again straddled her waist after pushing her onto her back quickly. "I am going to share a secret with Natsuki." She whispered. "...I am not wearing any panties today." She finished and began sucking on the lobe near her lips.

The younger woman could do nothing but moan loudly, grab her mates rear, and grind their pelvises. "_**Such**_ a tease..." Natsuki complained.

"Is my Suki unhappy? Perhaps I should bestow her a **very**, special kiss..." Lifting her hips, she slowly drug the front of her skirt over the bluenette's twitching member. She made sure to not allow her love a peak at her treasure. After the adjustment, she ever so slowly, lowered herself onto the waiting shaft. Twin gasps were heard upon contact.

"Ahhh, you're so **wet** Zuru. So slick... So **hot**..."

"My Suki feels so **good** between my thighs..."

As Shizuru felt her lovers hands claim her breasts again, she began a slow glide along her Natsuki's throbbing cock.

"_**F-Fuck**_... **B-Baby** you feel so **good**!" The human shouted.

"Natsuki is so **big** and **hard**! This is _**mine**_!" Shizuru responded and began gliding faster, with more delicious pressure.

Natsuki then sat up and latched her mouth onto her lovers right breast. Hands freed, she quickly moved them to her Zuru's hips to help keep their frantic rhythm. Shizuru simply began moaning regularly and tangled her fingers into flowing hair, to anchor herself to her steed. After a time the fox began swirling her hips to create more friction for them both. The bluenette detached herself from the breast she was currently worshiping, to pant at her rider.

"A-Ah... I'm g-getting **close** Zuru. I'm g-gonna make u-us **cum**!"

Natsuki quickly and powerfully flipped their positions and began her own time tested dance. She began sliding her cock up the natural curve of her mates pussy, firmly rubbing her lovers clit from bottom to top. After a full stroke, she returned firmly downward, rubbing the pulsing nub top to bottom. They were so wet they slid gracefully against one another. It only took a few precise strokes to open the gates of rapture.

Shizuru wrapped her long legs around her lover's hips, as she came with a shattering yell of, _**"**__**Natsuki!**__**"**_

Her soulmate came shortly after, with a harsh stroke and a deep growl of, _**"**__**Shizuru!**__**"**_

They came to rest panting intermittent I love you's to one another, and kissing softly in their provocative position.

"That was... Wow... Just wow." The bluenette spoke after a few minutes of pleasurable after tingles.

"Natsuki still enjoys being on top in the end it seems. Fufu." Shizuru giggled.

"Again, with the teasing... I'd quiet you up, but we should probably move on now. I know I can't wait to get to your ship tonight." The human spoke with a grin holding many promises.

"Ecchi." The monarch replied happily. "As much as I know my Suki enjoys this position." She quickly flipped them back over, "We really must put her sample in the incubator."

Standing from her mount, she settled her skirt about her quickly. That done she reached out toward the tube, which immediately began sealing itself, whisking away every last drop of Natsuki.

The bluenette watched as her mate strutted to the apparatus. She couldn't help licking her lips, admiring that ample chest as it bounced freely.

Returning to her lover, and noticing her glassy eyed stare... Shizuru came up with a happy idea.

"I offer Natsuki a trade. She may put away my breasts, in exchange for me tucking Little Natsuki in."

**{ - OST - }**

**AN:** Not that bad of a cliffy? Right? Yes of course not...

Come on admit it! I so got you at the beginning! LOL! You were thinking sexy time, then **BAM**! Hit you upside the head with plot. I'm sneaky like that. Ask my guild-mates. XD People were _**so**_ worried that was going to be so dark and depressing... Having patience makes you live longer. Panties get less bunched too... Just sayin'.

Hopefully I didn't end up shooting myself in the foot with that lemon. It's my first erotic creation and I must admit, I'm really nervous about how successful it will be. Lemons take a while to write too... Anyway! Please review and tell me your thoughts on it. **BUT**, for readers that wanted nothing more then to have Natsuki pound Shizuru into a mattress... This story was never meant to be that way in the first place.

**Before anyone complains!** I keep calling Natsuki's penis, Little Natsuki, because it's my brand of fan service. _'Oh it gets repetitive and annoying.'_ **My answer is**, so does calling it a cock 350 times.

***Explanations:**

*Hey, it's a sci-fi fic. :P Now you know why both Shizuru and Natsuki, switch between Mai-HiME to Mai-Otome personalities easily. Their souls have lived these lives already. This is also where the slightly OC warning comes into play. It's kinda cheesy, but I'm a hopeless romantic. :P History loves to repeat itself too...

*Read my other fic, Mainframe Insanity and this all will make sense. I admit that fic is completely rough and full of errors, but it just goes to show how far I've come with my writing. On my own might I add. ^_^ Studied grammar, storyline structure, etc... You can read a lot between raids. LOL! I'll edit that story and make it epic someday. Oh.. and lemon it out. XD

*Everything after, that wasn't from my other fic, is totally off the top of my head. I should probably write a fic about it all, but it feels like too much drama for my taste.

*Natsuki's testicles aren't huge but they aren't tiny either. A nice medium is what I want you to think 'kay.

*Sweet but slightly tarty.

**Response to Reviewers**

Before I begin, I welcome reviews that help keep me focused on writing the next chapter. _**BUT**_, if they are worded rudely, it makes me want to take my sweet time. You catch more chapters with honey when I comes to me.

I would love to hear more from readers like sephign. My answer to their review should tell you why. **Please** do not misunderstand me lovely readers! I appreciate _**all**_ of my readers and reviewers! Guest **or** Account, you all matter to me equally. I welcome and am honored, by all of your lovely reviews. Thank you all so much for your support!

Leeyou: I luv's you too ^_^

Amish4Life: You calling me evil feeds my creativity. LOL!

Kittenchan: Cruel? ...Most definitely!

RunawayD: ¡Muchas gracias! Comprensión de sus personalidades únicas, era exactamente lo que quería todo el mundo entender y disfrutar. Yo también prefiero Natsuki como el futa, porque para mí es tan deliciosamente femenina Shizuru. Gracias por su apoyo! (Many thanks! Understanding of their unique personalities, was exactly what I wanted everyone to understand and enjoy. I also prefer Natsuki as the futa, because for me Shizuru is just so deliciously feminine. Thank you for your support!)

Anon – WouldYouUnderstand: Thanks for the hug! I will continue to write this fic, as I have it flowing through my imagination. ^_^ I will not let any trolls convince me to change this story for their own selfish and self-centered needs. I guarantee it my friend! Reviewers like you, help me remember my convictions, and I thank you for you support. Never fear! I will **not** abandon this story either. ^_^ I'll also share my **promised**, Avid Reader cookies with you. LOL!

Maii-senpii: They are both still virgins, but not for long so don't worry. For your second review, LOL! Futa withdrawals.

HarukaKirika: No pude ayudar a mí mismo y hacer que todos se miran humano, parece aburrido a mí. (I could not help myself and making them all look human, was boring to me.)

sephign: That is _**exactly**_ what I was going for! I'm a lesbian, but I happen to like futa. The difference is, I think of it as: A beautiful soft and smooth **woman**, with the worlds greatest strap-on permanently attached. They can actually **feel** their partner's pleasure for more then the usual three inches, I envy that. LOL! Anyway this is why I write the sexual encounters the way I do. It's not about me writing smut **or** porn, it's me describing **love** making between two **deeply** devoted partners. The audience I am trying to entice are those that are curious of futa, but do not want to read porn movie sexual encounters. Of course I want to provide for my fellow futa enthusiasts as well, with a new style for them to enjoy.

**Espada**-Desperada: Espanda sounds better! :P Second review is Gospel. XD

Zenshiki: Espada-Deperada is working on drawing my Shizuru and Natsuki as I type. ^_^ **Loved** your second review! Patience shall see you through. XD /hug

Avid Reader: Where are my cookies?

sup: Thank you for your awesome support and advice. :)

Nakierc: Another lovely and appreciated review. I know exactly what you mean my friend. The chapter was actually done the day of my posting the author's note. But it was held back, to ensure it was up to my standards. Also a lot of tweaking of the lemon was done, I rather like how it came out. ^_^

choir: (: You are very welcome.

Duskren: I woke this fic so I can invite readers into this exciting universe in my mind. ^_^ I am overjoyed you enjoy it so much. Thank you for your understanding of my other interests. LOL! Zero and I have been the scourge of many a Psycho thus far.

Kira Shino: I hope your happiness meter is now refreshed. XD You are so correct about the chapter length! I feel that way also with some of the authors I avidly follow.

Derka: /Send masseuse for head rub

Maow: Gotta love those cliffy's! :)

Zen: I thank you for heeding my request. ^_^ Also yes I totally get it. Inter Nos, is one of those stories that have me begging for more. The author, ethnewinter is a great inspiration to me. One day I hope to be as through as they are with my writing. If you haven't read that fic you **REALLY** need to.

Bitchynovich: Not gonna abandon this baby. It's pure gold thus far. XD

chum-sa: Yeah that's me. (I wanted to mark my fic ;D) I do get off that gaming chair every once and awhile. LOL! As for your plot questions, you will all get to meet Shizuru's 'father', soon. As for the ShizNat babies... you shall see. XD

Now if you all will excuse me, Zero and I have many headshots to make, and lots of treasure to loot.


End file.
